


The Perfect Day

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Fluff, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Sweet, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Crowley remembered the day she first saw her fondly. Her perfect blonde curls falling slightly in her eyes as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She remembered the straightness of her back and the way she fiddled with her fingers. She remembered the way she looked at her when she said just the right thing. She looked at her like she was something amazing.OrCrowley reflects on her and Aziraphale's relationship
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Perfect Day

Crowley remembered the day she first saw her fondly. Her perfect blonde curls falling slightly in her eyes as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She remembered the straightness of her back and the way she fiddled with her fingers. She remembered the way she looked at her when she said just the right thing. She looked at her like she was something amazing. She never thought that she could feel that warmth again after the fall. It was like all of God's love had been channeled into one being and this being had her attention solely on Crowley. She was known by a different name at the time. She was known as nothing more than a serpent, but Aziraphale made her want to be something more. Crowley remembered the first day he met her fondly.

But not so fondly as she remembers her now. Her hair a mess as she lies on a blanket in the park. Her lips curled into a serene smile as she soaks up the warmth of the sun. Her posture no longer stiff but relaxed and open and so gloriously free. Crowley wants to savor this version of Aziraphale even more. Now Aziraphale knows how much she is loved by the demon next to her. Crowley herself had told her time and time again over the years with just actions, but now was free to put it into words. 

"I love you." The words spilled from her lips as she pressed closer to the angel who had seen her and not looked away in fear or disgust. This angel made everything worth it. She made Crowley drown in something other than the hellfire that she was damned to. She made Crowley drown in her soft welcoming love. 

"I love you, too, my dear." Her voice was beautiful. Crowley had fallen in love over and over again with the way her mouth formed her words no matter what they were. Crowley wanted to remember the look of love in Aziraphale's eyes until she died out like every star before her. She wanted her last moment to be filled with this one moment. This one soft moment that they had every Wednesday that Crowley wouldn't give up for the world. It was no more special than every week and yet it was the most special thing in the world to Crowley because she had her angel there looking at her like she was something to be cherished. 

Crowley caressed her cheek tenderly admiring the way the sun caught it at just the perfect angle to make it shine. She leaned over for a kiss. The kisses weren't like on TV. They weren't a perfect picture. They spent more often kissing each others teeth as they couldn't help but smile too widely into the kiss. It was perfect to Crowley. It was perfect because kissing her teeth meant that Crowley made her smile uncontrollably. Kissing her teeth meant the world to Crowley. Their noses brushed against each other as they pulled away. Crowley could live for that simple touch. Crowley could do anything as long as this kept on.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Oh, how Crowley wished she could put it into words. She wished she could write out sonnets of her love for Aziraphale so that she could cherish it like she did her books. She wished she could say every word that crossed her head to Aziraphale so they could fill a library with the tales their love. 

"You." It was all Crowley could say. She couldn't tell Aziraphale how her nose was beautiful and it took her breath away with it brushed against her own. She couldn't tell Aziraphale how her heart raced when she saw her smile. She couldn't tell Aziraphale because the words weren't powerful enough to capture all of it. So she said the most powerful thing she knew. She said Aziraphale because that was what it boiled down to. Aziraphale had so fully captured her that it was impossible to be anything but happy and at peace. 

Aziraphale's smile could have lit up the world if she tried. Crowley felt her heart stutter. "Oh, my dear, you say the sweetest things to me." Her voice was gentle and warm and exactly like coming home. Crowley just smiled and pushed closer to hug Aziraphale into her side.

"You deserve it all, angel." She whispered softly. She couldn't put it into words, but she hoped Aziraphale knew. She hoped that Aziraphale knew that she was the most precious thing in Crowley's world.


End file.
